Betrayal of An Angel
by George Lennon
Summary: Something is happening with Dustin, right after his and Colette's wedding. Will Dustin fall to what he's being afflicted by, or will he fight back? Read to find out! Sheeloyd, Duslette
1. Chapter 1

**Me: The final trequel for my story series. Its gonna be huge! And its gonna (hopefully) rock! With tons of battles, plot twists, romance, all that. So lets get out our disclaimer mascot for the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: George Lennon doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, any TV, movie, or music references, or other video game references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Iselia**

"Dustin!" Colette called happily as she walked into her husband-to-be's room.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"Come on and get up! We were gonna head to Luin today, remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah... sorry..." he apologized as he got up, and after a few minutes got dressed and the two went outside to be greeted by Raine.

"Hello Professor!" Colette said happily as the two walked over to her.

"Hello Colette, hello Dustin. What're you two going to be doing? It is only a few days until the wedding," she said as she smiled a bit.

"We're going to Luin..." Dustin said almost emotionlessly.

"Well that sounds like fun. Oh and can you two drop this off at Palmacoasta for me?" she asked as the two nodded.

"Ok, bye Professor!" Colette said happily as she began to run off too where her and Dustin's rheairds were at.

"Bye mom," he said quietly and hugged her as he walked off to meet Colette, the two then got on their rheairds and left, first to go to Palmacoasta, then to Luin.

**Palmacoasta**

"Genis!" Dustin shouted as the two walked over to their friend.

"Hey Dustin, heya Colette. How's it going for you two?" Genis asked.

"Its going real well! And you're gonna be able to come for the wedding, right?" Colette asked with a smile.

"Yeah I should be able to get there and hang out for awhile," Genis told them.

"Cool, oh yeah, Raine wanted me to give this to you," Dustin told Genis as he handed him the folded up paper.

"Thanks, I'll read it later, see you both later," Genis said to them as the two started to walk off.

"So do you think Sheena and Lloyd are happy together?" Colette asked as Dustin abruptly stopped.

"They are not together..." he told her angrily.

"Yeah they are, remember two weeks ago at the beach?" Colette asked.

"They are not together damnit! And you better not say that they are! I'm already not looking foward to seeing Lloyd, you don't have to make it more painful for me!" Dustin shouted angrily at her, causing some people to stare in their directions, "What the hell are all of you looking at!?" he asked angrily as he growled.

"I'm sorry Dustin, I didn't mean to..." she told him quietly.

Dustin started to calm down, "Its ok... I didn't mean to shout at you," he apologized.

"Ok," she started happily and hugged him, "Well lets hurry and get to Luin so we can get lunch as well," she said and Dustin nodded as the two got to their rheairds and flew off.

**Luin**

"So we'll meet with Sheena and Lloyd, and then head back to Iselia for lunch," Colette said.

"Well actually I need to head to the library at Sybak, but I won't be long," Dustin told her.

"Oh, so should I come with you?" she asked.

"Well I need to go alone, but it won't be that long, so I'll be back for lunch," he told her.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry, I'll make a great lunch!" she told him happily.

"Thanks honey," Dustin said as the two saw Sheena and Colette.

"Colette! Dustin!" Sheena said happily as she ran over and the two girls hugged each other, while Lloyd was right behind Sheena and Dustin took his sweet time to meet up with the three.

"Wow, Luin's gotten really nice since last time," Colette said as she looked around.

"Yeah..." Dustin said as he just stared foward, 'I still don't get why Sheena likes Lloyd...' he thought.

"Hey Colette, hey Dustin," Lloyd greeted the two.

"Hey," was all Dustin said as he hugged his sister and didn't really acknowledge Lloyd.

"So how's it going between the two of you?" Sheena asked.

"Its going great! You two are able to make it to the wedding right?" Colette asked the two.

"We should be able to. Don't worry," Sheena said happily.

"That's great!" Dustin said, happy his sister would be there.

"So where are you two off to next?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm off to Sybak and Colette is off to Iselia," Dustin told them.

"Why are you two going to different places?" Sheena asked.

"I need to see something at the Sybak Library," Dustin told her.

"Well have fun, and we'll see you two at the wedding tomorrow," Lloyd said as the two started to walk off.

"Bye!" Colette said happily as she waved and the two got on their rheairds and went their opposite directions.

**Sybak Library**

"Where is this thing that has been bothering me? I don't even know what it is, yet my body has been feeling strange because of it..." Dustin said to himself as he searched through the shelves.

"Is this it? 'The Dark Chosen'?" he asked himself as he took a black book and opened it, immediately feeling weakened once it happened.

'Damn... the dark energy flowing from this is so overwhelming. Might as well read it to see what's in it,' he thought as he started to flip through pages and a spectral form of young Mithos appeared behind Dustin, invisible to all.

"Looks like a sort of poem... maybe," Dustin said as he continued to look at the page that caught his interest, "Let's see... 'What is this that stands before me? Figure in black that points at me.'" Dustin read as he got a flashback of him, pointing at Yggdrasill angrily, about to strike. "'Turn around quick, and start to run,'" he said as he got another flashback of him, as well as the others, running away from something, since he couldn't tell when it exactly was. "'Find out I'm the Chosen One,'" he finished with the first set of words when he heard some voice scream, "OH NO!" inside his head, causing him to grip his head in pain.

"W-what the hell..." Dustin said quietly, still gripping his head.

"Big black shape, with eyes of fire," he continued to read as he got another flashback of when he was controlled by Yggdrasill in Meltokio. "Telling people their desire," he read as he got a flashback of him showing Colette his compass and explaining how it worked and again, the same voice screamed, "Oh no, no, please Martel help me!"

"Ugh... damn, what's with this book?" Dustin asked as the spectral Mithos grinned and floated right behind him, 'And now he'll be my puppet, helping me with my plans for domination..." Mithos thought as he went in Dustin's body and took control of him.

"Hmm... he seems to have grown much stronger. And what's this? He's getting married to the girl who was meant to be Martel's vessel. All interesting. This is the perfect chance for conquering," Mithos inside Dustin's body said, but went out soon after.

"W-what happened?" Dustin asked himself as he continued to look through the book some more and saw something that made his jaw drop, "The Chosen of Light and the Chosen of Dark are polar opposites. If the Light and Dark Chosen are to be wed, the worlds would be plunged into chaos," he read as his eyes grew wide.

"I can't marry Colette now... but I can't break her heart like that..." he said to himself nervously.

'Chaos, hmm? Well, this could be time to work my plan, take control of the boy while sending the world's into chaos. Its genius,' Mithos thought.

"I... might as well head back... and try and find some way to escape the wedding..." he said as he began to leave.

**The Wedding, Two Days Later**

"Today's the day," Sheena said as she came into Colette's room.

"I'm so excited! I mean, its weird. Dustin wanted to kill me first, but we're now getting married," Colette said.

"Yeah, well you should hurry. Everything's ready," Sheena said as the two went out there, and after a little while it got to the end ceremony.

"Colette, do you take Dustin as your lawful wedded husband?" Raine, who was performing the ceremony, asked.

"Yes I do," Colette said with a smile.

"And Dustin, do you take Colette as your lawful wedded wife?" Raine asked Dustin.

"I... do," Dustin said, trying to not make it sound too forced.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," Raine said as she stepped away and Dustin and Colette kissed, and went off to eat and celebrate with the others.

**Two Days Later**

Colette quickly ran out of her and Dustin's new house right outside of Iselia early the next morning as she quickly sought out Raine, "Professor Sage? Professor Sage where are you?" Colette shouted as she ran around the small town.

"Colette! Colette what's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Professor Sage! Hurry! Get Genis and Lloyd and come to my house!" Colette told her as she started to run out of Iselia and towards her house.

**Colette and Dustin's House**

"Colette, we're all here, now what happened?" Raine asked.

"Its Dustin! He's run away!" Colette told the three who all gasped.

"What? Why?" Genis asked.

"I don't know... maybe its me... maybe he doesn't love me anymore..." Colette said as she started to pace around the main room.

"Colette you know its not you. If Dustin's run away, it must be because of some sort of danger," Lloyd assured her, "don't worry, we'll make sure he's found," Lloyd finished.

"Thank you," Colette said.

"Well for the time being we should try and contact Zelos, maybe he'll know more about this if Dustin retreated to Tethe'alla," Raine said.

**The Next Day, Colette and Dustin's House**

"So what have you heard Zelos?" Raine asked as everyone from the group was there, waiting to hear the important news Zelos had.

"Well basically, a lot of big Tethe'allan officials have been getting killed between now, and the day after Dustin and Colette's wedding. Like, some big members of the Church of Martel, and some big members of the Royal Family," Zelos told them.

"You can't be serious? How have they not been catching the person who's been doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"Well apparently the person who's been doing it has gotten away every time. I mean, Royal Guards have even been protecting the people he's killed, but somehow this persom manages to kill each person every time without even getting noticed for a chase. This person is pretty much invisible or something," Zelos explained.

"Or an angel..." Raine said.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"It could very well have been an angel that has attacked and killed all of those high ranking Tethe'allans," Raine explained.

"What do you mean? The only angels are Lloyd, Colette, Yuan, Kratos, and Dustin," Sheena said.

"There could be more. Or it could be Yuan, Kratos, and Dustin," Raine told them.

"Well it can be dad, and I'm sure Yuan wouldn't do it, and neither would Dustin," Lloyd said.

"In times like these, we can't assume anyone didn't do it," Regal said.

"The big guy's right, but we have to think of who would do it, who would be most able to kill all thos guys without being seen," Zelos said.

"Really, out of all the possibilities, and even though I don't like to say it. I believe Dustin is the most likely person to have done it," Raine said.

"What? No! He didn't do it!" Colette said.

"Colette, even though you may not like to hear it, the possibility is very true. Dustin has quite a few abilities that make him best for this type of thing. He's also fast and quick with his mind, able to think of a plan quickly, now after hearing that, you'd have to think that it could be him," Raine said.

"You're actually right, chance of Dustin murdering Tethe'allan officials, eighty-seven percent," Presea calculated.

"No! Its not true, Dustin's not the one who did it! You have no proof!" Colette shouted, now close to tears.

"Colette, its ok, we're going to find Dustin and see why he left," Sheena said in order to comfort her.

"Well guys, I guess we're going to be heading to Tethe'alla," Lloyd said, "but where should we go first?" he added.

"Our best bet is to head to Meltokio, rumor is that there's the plan of an assasination attempt on the King. And by this, I mean a full on one, not some sort or poison attempt, but a big, straight out death," Zelos said.

"Then we should hurry, whoever's going to kill him must be serious. And if it is Dustin, then we can confront him and ask him about what he's doing," Lloyd said as the group nodded and they left the house, getting to their rheairds in order to get to Meltokio.

**Rooftop of Meltokio Castle**

"Soon the King of Meltokio will be dead, and then I will rule, and once that happens, no one will stop me, and I'll destroy that fool Lloyd Irving and his father, and the rest of them too," Dustin said as he looked down on the city of Meltokio.

**Me: This chapter took a long time, so I hope you enjoy! I'll try to bring out the next chapter soon too! And please review, but no flames please.**


	2. An Old Ally, New Foe

**Me: Ok, umm, second chapter, and remember when I said in the last chapter that there wouldn't be another story? Well I sorta lied to you all. Since I started writing that chapter way back in October-ish time, and didn't finish it until I last submitted it, so yeah, there WILL be another story, and possibly more after that. So do not fear, my stories will almost be here! Ok, yeah, onto the disclaimer, Dustin, chop chop.**

**Dustin: George Lennon does not own Tales of Symphonia, or any TV, movie, music, or video game references.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Outside of Iselia**

"Well, we better hurry and get to Meltokio if we don't want the king to die," Zelos said as everyone started to approach their rheairds.

"Yeah, we need to find out if its really Dustin or not," Colette said.

"Colette, are you sure you want to go with us? You may not like what you see," Raine told her.

"I'm going, I know Dustin wouldn't do this. I just know it," Colette said.

"Ok, lets go, I need to make sure he isn't doing this either..." Sheena said.

"Ok, lets hurry and get to Meltokio!" Lloyd said as everyone boarded their rheairds and made for the sky.

**In The Sky, Heading to Meltokio**

'I hope its not Dustin... it just can't be him. He wouldn't do all this stuff without a good reason, right? Oh I hope so, I just don't understand what would send him over the edge and cause him to do all this... Could it be Colette? I hope not, that would break her heart... Maybe it has to do with his Cruxis Crystal? I mean, he hasn't taken it off since he's gotten it placed on him by Yggdrasil, so maybe it has to do with that! Oh I hope so...' Sheena thought worriedly as they were heading towards Meltokio at top speeds.

"Colette, are you worried that Dustin could be the person who's been doing all this bad stuff?" Genis asked Colette, but was quickly slapped by Raine.

"Genis don't say that! Colette may not want to hear things like that!" Raine shouted at her younger brother.

"No, its ok Professor. I know Dustin didn't do any of that stuff, so I'm not worried," Colette told the two, almost sounding happy.

"Colette, we can't rule Dustin out of the running for this yet. The fact that there are only a few angels that we know about, and there probably aren't any angels that we don't know about," Raine told her.

"Well, there has to be another angel out there, because I don't think Dustin would do it," Colette said.

"Everyone, get ready to land!" Zelos shouted as the group landed their rheairds outside of Meltokio.

"Everyone, make sure you're ready, we don't know what we'll be facing when we get to the castle," Regal said as the group nodded, and sprinted to the castle, to make sure the king would be ok.

**Meltokio Castle**

"Yo king! Where you at?" Zelos shouted when the group entered the castle.

"Zelos you idiot! You just ruined any chance at a surprise attack!" Sheena scolded him.

"You're shouting too!" Zelos shouted back.

"Both of you are ruining our chance at a surprise attack," Raine said.

"Chances of the enemy finding us: Seventy-nine percent," Presea calculated.

"Yeah, lets hurry and see if the king is ok," Lloyd said as the group headed up the throne and saw the king's dead body sitting on his throne.

"Damn... its too late..." Zelos said.

"If we're lucky, whoever did this is still here and we can kick his ass for this!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"Oh, but he is here," a dark voice said, laughing a bit afterwards.

"Who was that?" Genis asked.

"Oh, you all don't recognize me?" the voice asked as the group looked around, weapons ready.

"Show yourself!" Sheena shouted.

"Gladly," the voice said as a figure in a long black jacket jumped down.

"What! It can't be!" Colette shouted.

"Oh but it is Colette... I bet none of you expected me to have done this! To have killed the king of Meltokio! To have killed countless figureheads within Tethe'allan government and the Church of Martel and not be caught, or even seen! Me, Dustin Fujibayashi!" Dustin shouted, his voice sounding much darker than normal.

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted.

"Hmm, now what Lloyd? Are you going to play the hero and try and fight me?" Dustin asked.

"No, we're all going to fight you," Regal said.

"Hmph, try as you might, it'll be of no use. I've gained powers that none of you have seen. Powers that could easily destroy you all!" Dustin shouted.

"Just try it!" Genis told him angrily.

"Well Genis, would you like to go against my powers?" Dustin asked mockingly.

"How about we all go against your powers," Zelos said.

"Then it'll be your downfall," Dustin said as he took out his angel wings and jumped back, landing on top of the king's throne.

"Lets go guys!" Lloyd shouted as the group rushed forward.

"Flame Lance!" Genis shouted as a giant lance of flame started to head towards Dustin, who simply jumped out of the way of it.

"You'll have to try better than that," Dustin said.

"Grave!" Zelos shouted as three rocks jutted out from the floor, but for each one that came up, Dustin jumped and balanced perfectly on the tip of each one.

"Damnit, he's dodging each of our attacks," Sheena said angrily.

"Start fighting Dustin!" Presea shouted.

"So you want me to spar with you Presea? If you insist..." Dustin said as he got an evil gleam in his eyes and quickly took out his sword as he jumped up and landed in front of her, the two then starting to exchange blows.

"Are you not able to handle this Presea? How sad, since I'm not even at the top of my game!" Dustin shouted as he quickly made one final slash at Presea, though she was able to dodge in time.

"Is this all that you're able to bring against me? How pathetic. I would've expected more from the Eternal Swordsman and his group," Dustin taunted.

"If this isn't even the top of his game, then I'm scared to see what he is at his best," Raine said.

"Would you like to see Raine? I'd be happy to show you all..." Dustin said.

"Bring it on!" Lloyd shouted as the group sighed at his comment.

"Then you'll see it... Death Fang!" Dustin shouted as he slammed his sword in the ground and a dark red line of energy went straight towards the group, though they were able to dodge, just in time.

"W-wow..." Sheena said.

"Well then, if you aren't going to provide me any challenge, then I guess I'll be fighting you all later. But here's a tip, get stronger, I don't want to have to kill you all when you're defenseless," Dustin said, as he started to fly up and zoomed through the ceiling of the castle and flew off.

"T-That was tough..." Zelos said.

"Yeah... and I can't believe that it was really Dustin..." Presea said.

"It can't be Dustin! It just can't be!" Colette shouted.

"Colette... as much as I don't believe it either... its true... we just have to accept the fact that he's against us..." Sheena said as she stared at the floor, tears coming out of her eyes occasionally.

"For now we should regroup at Zelos's Mansion, and talk about what to do next," Regal said.

"Yes, for the time being it would probably be best," Raine said as the group left the castle and started to head to Zelos's Mansion.

**Zelos's Mansion**

"How did Dustin get so powerful?" Genis asked.

"He is much more powerful than before. When I was against him one-on-one, he seemed to have much more speed and strength in his strikes. I could barely guard against some of his attacks, and I was barely able to dodge his final slash," Presea said.

"Maybe it was his Cruxis Crystal that made him so much more powerful," Lloyd said.

"That's a possibility, but right now we need to think about where he can be," Raine said.

"Maybe he's at Mizuho," Zelos said.

"No, I don't think he would go back there, he wouldn't gain anything by trying to destroy it. He's at the Cliffs of Dover," Sheena said.

"Cliffs of Dover? What are those?" Genis asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if its a real place... but when Dustin was younger, he would wake up after his sleep and tell me about a place in his dreams called the Cliffs of Dover, a place that would be a haven for him away from Mizuho. So if there is a Cliffs of Dover, we'll find him there," Sheena explained.

"Now all we need is to find someone who would know about that stuff," Regal said.

"What about dad and Yuan?" Lloyd asked.

"That is a possibility, Kratos and Yuan would know about this place. As soon as we can, we should contact them," Raine said.

"Z-Zelos... where's your bathroom?" Colette asked, her face a bit pale.

"Its upstairs hunny, you ok?" Zelos asked.

"I d-don't know..." Colette said as she quickly ran upstairs, and Sheena followed.

"Colette... are you ok?" Sheena asked as the two reached the upstairs and Colette sat down in a corner.

"Sheena... can you keep a secret?" Colette asked.

"Of course," Sheena said as she kneeled next to her friend.

"I think I'm... p-pregnant," Colette told her.

"Are you serious?" Sheena asked.

"Y-yes... and Dustin is... the... father..." Colette said.

"We need to get Raine up here and see if you are or not," Sheena said and Colette nodded.

"O-ok..." Colette said nervously.

"Raine! We need you up here!" Sheena shouted as Raine ran up the stairs and saw them.

"What's wrong? Is Colette ok?" Raine asked as she came over to the two.

"Raine, we need you to be quiet about this, since Colette thinks she's pregnant," Sheena told her and Raine gasped.

"I see... I can check," Raine said as she got out her staff and put it at Colette's stomach, and then brought it back a little bit later.

"I... think you may be... I'm not one hundred percent certain, but its very likely... How did it happen?" Raine asked.

"She said Dustin is the father..." Sheena said.

"Colette... oh I'm so sorry..." Raine said.

"Its ok. Dustin will turn good again and he'll help me raise our child," Colette said.

"Lets hope so," Sheena said.

**Me: End chapter. And BAM! Plot twist at the end. Hope you all like that little plot twist. Oh, and about the battle the group had with Dustin. The reason he didn't get hit wasn't because I was trying to make it a super duper unfair advantage against the group. Its because of a reason that has already been revealed to the readers (somewhat) but not to the group. So enjoy this chapter! Later!**


	3. Cliffs of Danger, Not of Dover

**Me: Next chapter! Sorry its been such a long time but I've been really busy. Ok, as a short show to what will happen this chapter: the group reconciles and talks about the Cliffs of Dover, they go there, someone from my story where Dustin was with Cruxis makes an appearance, fighting happens, and more. Disclaimer!**

**Dustin: George Lennon doesn't own any TV, movie, music, or video game references. He also doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zelo's Mansion**

"So what do we do now?" Sheena asked.

"We need to try and find Kratos and Yuan," Regal said.

"They've been gone for awhile... the Renegade Base has been empty and there's been no word from Kratos, especially if he's on Derris-Kharlan. Which as we all know is floating up in space," Zelos said.

"Then we have to find this place on our own then," Lloyd said.

"We don't know where to start with that though," Genis said.

"But if Dustin is going after this place he supposedly saw in his dreams. Then we have to assume that this place is in the Tethe'alla region of the world," Raine said.

"We have to find him soon, we don't know what he's up to... but I have the feeling its not good," Presea said.

"Yeah, she's right, he seemed way to serious about ex'ing us back at the Meltokio Castle... maybe we shouldn't find him," Zelos said with a sigh.

"But we have to find him! I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding!" Colette said.

"Wait Colette, I think Zelos has something... Zelos, do you mind elaborating on this idea of not finding him?" Raine asked.

"No prob, Professor. The thing is, we're playing right into his hand if we go to find him. On his turf he has the advantage, he has all the tricks up his sleeve. By going there we're walking into a big trap, and possibly death. We shouldn't go. We should be waiting for him to make the next move, that way we can have time to get equipment and possibly a plan and idea of where he'll strike next. Then we'll have the advantage," Zelos explained.

"Wow... Zelos, you have a pretty good point there," Sheena said.

"Yeah, I try," Zelos said, smirking.

"But how do we know he won't just totally destroy us while we're gearing up to fight him? If we wait to long he'll come to fight us and he'll catch us off guard. For all we know he could be having some people spying on us right now," Genis said.

"That's also pretty smart... so what're we gonna do?" Sheena asked.

"Lloyd, what do you think?" Raine asked.

"I'm not one for just sitting and waiting. I say we get the rheairds and find him and stop him before he does anything else," Lloyd said as he got up.

"Yes... that seems like it would be the best idea. It's the most reckless idea, but also the best," Regal said with a nod.

"Lets hurry up and go kick his ass then, if we aren't waiting we might as well make this quick," Zelos said.

"No! We can't hurt him!" Colette said.

"Why not Colette?" Presea asked.

"We... we just can't... ok..." Colette said quietly and Raine stepped forward.

"That's enough of this... we're just going to have to find this place and try and stop Dustin," Raine said.

"Then let's make haste to this place Dustin is at," Regal said as the group started to get out of Zelos's mansion and started to get to the rehairds.

**Skies South of Altamira**

"Lets hope we find this place soon... we've been flying for over an hour," Genis whined.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. I wanna get down there and do some fighting, hopefully mess him up for nearly messing me up back at the castle," Zelos said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's strange..." Regal said, peering out into the distance.

"What is?" Presea asked.

"I see... a strange landmass just coming out from the ocean... but its unfamiliar... I haven't seen it before," Regal said.

"Yes... I see it too. But its just flat really. I mean, there's a sort of trail leading down in a way, like its extended from the rocks, but there doesn't seem to be any other formations on the top," Raine said.

"Maybe... this is it?" Lloyd asked.

"There's a good chance of it. The only way we could find out is to go there," Zelos said.

"Then lets go," Genis said as the group started to speed their rheairds up to get to the area quicker.

**Cliffs of Dover**

"Its empty..." Sheena said.

"Yeah... its eerie here..." Colette said.

"You think this place is it?" Zelos asked.

"Well we'll be finding out soon..." Raine said grimly.

"At least since this place is pretty flat, he can't surprise us," Lloyd said.

"I'm sure he has something up his sleeve," Raine said.

"Be on your guard," Regal told the group.

"Its quiet..." Genis said.

"I think I hear something," Sheena said.

"Yeah... whatever it is... its not good," Lloyd said.

"Wait! Up in the sky!" Colette said as she pointed up to what looked like a small meteorite, ready to collide with the area they were at.

"Everyone! Start running!" Zelos said as the group started to try and make it back to the rheairds, but they nearly fell over when the 'small meteorite' collided with the ground, shaking the whole area.

"Well well... Looks like you've come. And now that you're all as far away from civilization as possible. It'll be much easier to kill you all," Dustin said, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't think so, there's only one of you and we have eight of us! You're way outnumbered!" Lloyd shouted.

"Umm... Lloyd... last time there was one of him and eight of us and we lost," Sheena said.

"Oh yeah... well we'll still win!" Lloyd said.

"If you could all barely handle me, what makes you all think you could handle another person as well?" Dustin asked

"What? Someone else?" Genis asked.

"Yes, she should be here any moment..." Dustin said as a girl with green hair that looked quite a bit like Pronyma materialized in.

"Who's she?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, let me introduce you to Isabella. Daughter to Pronyma, I'm sure you all remember her. Well she might not be powerful in close range combat, I assure you all she'll be trouble," Dustin explained.

"So Lord Yg-" Isabella started.

"Do not call me that here. Look Isabella, we've spent too much time talking, you know what to do," Dustin told her.

"Of course," Isabella said as she raised her hand and Colette, Sheena, and Presea were covered in large crystals.

"What did you do?" Genis asked.

"They're just trapped, they can see what's happening but can do nothing about it. And soon we'll be taking the three of them back to... well... why spoil the surprise now? I'm sure you'll all find out soon," Dustin said with an evil grin.

"I don't think so! No one does anything to my hunnies and gets away with it!" Zelos shouted as he ran to Dustin and slashed at him a few times, before backflipping back to the group.

"Guh... Isabella... free them... it changes nothing... and you know where to go Isabella. I'll be off. Until next time Lloyd," Dustin said as he jumped back and flew up at high speed.

"So why're you working with Dustin?" Genis asked.

"I see you're still calling him by his old name. No matter, my reasons shall be unknown to all of you for now," Isabella said as she unfroze Colette, Sheena, and Presea from the crystals and flew off.

"Man, we didn't even get to fight," Lloyd whined.

"That's a good thing. We had fought against Dustin by himself and Presea could've very well died. There was another person this time... I don't think we would've survived at all..." Regal said grimly.

"Yeah... so are we going to try and find him?" Sheena asked.

"Not sure... he's much too powerful... we need to get stronger if we can..." Raine said.

"But... how will we be able to get strong so quick? We need to try and stop him as soon as possible," Genis said.

"Yeah, who knows what he's up to. Could be something dangerous," Zelos said.

"No, its not that it could be dangerous. It _will_ be dangerous. We can automatically know that it is bad," Raine said.

"Yeah... we should try and find him. But where?" Lloyd asked.

"We could try the Sylvarant side of the world... I don't think he'd be on the Tethe'alla side..." Colette said.

"Why not?" Sheena asked.

"I dunno... just a feeling I guess," Colette said.

"Well... its a guess, but we could always try there, might be smart," Zelos said.

"Yes... we could try for the human ranches, he could always be at one of those," Presea said.

"I have a feeling its a trap," Lloyd said.

"We could always just rest for now, and find him a bit later... this has taken a bit of a toll on us... some relaxation would be good," Raine suggested.

"Alright! Looks like we're heading to Altamira!" Zelos said happily as he began to walk off to the rheairds.

"Maybe a little while at the beach won't be so bad," Sheena said as she started to follow, and the rest of the group tailed behind, except for Raine and Colette who stayed a bit behind.

"Professor?" Colette asked.

"Yes Colette?" Raine replied.

"About... about my child... how will I know if its healthy or not?" Colette asked.

"When we get to the hotel in Altamira, you and I will stay in the room and I'll make sure you're ok," Raine told her.

"Ok, thank you Professor," Colette said as the two made it to their rheairds and the group flew off.

**Asgard Human Ranch**

"The Asgard Human Ranch... a shame that it was destroyed... though it meant getting rid of those foolish Grand Cardinals, though in the end their pathetic lives would've been ended either way. The only good thing was Pronyma... and that was because she had a daughter, one that was actually competent. Hmph, it doesn't matter, I don't really need her, she'll defect one way or another, I'm only keeping her just to try and get those three girls in Lloyd's group captured and to... change a few things..." Dustin said as he walked through the empty corridors of the human ranch, crushing small glass shards occasionally when he stepped.

"Who's there!?" a voice called out, one that sounded scared, but didn't sound that far away.

"Who are you? If you come out now I _might_ spare your life," Dustin said, unsheathing his sword.

"Tell me who you are!" the voice called out.

"Hmph, I need not introduce myself to a lowly being such as you, now reveal yourself! Or you risk death without knowing what killed you," Dustin called out, his voice sounding angry, as a young looking girl, around Dustin's age, if not a year younger, walked into his sight, dressed in what seemed to be rags and held a poorly made sword.

"I'm here... don't... don't kill me," the girl begged.

"A girl? A young peasant girl at that. Hmph, to think that it might've taken more than a few seconds to kill you. Now if I wanted, it would only take one," Dustin said, grinning evilly as he took a step towards the girl, who raised her sword.

"Don't you dare try and kill me! I'll... I'll hurt you!" the girl said nervously.

"Hmph, as if... tell me... what is your name girl?" Dustin asked as he took a step towards the girl.

"L-Larisa... Larisa Forzen..." Larisa told Dustin nervously.

"Hmm... I see... well girl, I must say your form is pitiful, I could easily break your guard and take you down," Dustin said, stifling a laugh.

"Who are you?" Larisa asked.

"Hmm... my name... well to you it is Lord Yggrasil," Dustin told her.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. ANd I'm sure some of you are wondering such a huge difference since the last chapter came out. Well, I've had school, other stuff, and a lot of lack of inspiration... I can't guarantee more chapters WILL be added soon, but this story will be finished (eventually). That's all for now, thanks for reading!**


End file.
